1. Technical Field
The subject invention relates to a cutting insert and, more particularly, to a cutting insert of the type for cutting rounded corners in a workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous cutting inserts are known in the prior art, each having a specific geometrical configuration for performing a specific cutting or milling operation. A large group of cutting tools are dedicated to drilling holes, e.g., drill bits. One such tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,227 to Hogg to include a pointed cutting tip with asymmetrical flutes on either side.
However, there are a wide variety of cutting inserts for cutting convex rounded corners and the subject invention provides an improved geometrical configuration for such a cutting insert.